Machines which play a musical instrument automatically are widely known in the art. For example, player pianos and player organs which play music automatically have been manufactured from long ago. In recent years, there have been developed not only machines which play the keyboard musical instrument but also machines which play the wind musical instrument automatically. For example, unexamined Japanese patent publications No. 2004-258443, No. 2004-177828 and No. 2004-314187 disclose robots which play the brass musical instrument automatically.
However, such a conventional player piano and player organ, and the robots disclosed in the above-listed patent publications are machines which give an entire musical performance automatically while the user simply listen to the performed music. On the other hand, there are many people who would like to play the musical instrument according to their own manipulations against the musical instrument. The above-mentioned conventional automatic music playing machines, however, cannot meet their wishes to play the musical instrument by themselves.